


Birthday Surprise

by Aysu



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysu/pseuds/Aysu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lance's birthday! What better present could there be than a gift-wrapped girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More sex! Obviously, I have a slight problem. ;P Anyway, as with all of my works, Anna is the same age as the rest of the team. Enjoy!

Lance grumbled at Matt as they hiked through the Crystal Caverns, headed for the slimecat. He had just gotten out of a rather ridiculous situation involving an Ice Golem, an Ice Elemental, and a rock wall. The gunner shot his friend a sour look when he heard a quiet chuckle. Matt had a look of complete innocence on his face, betrayed only by the amusement glimmering in his eyes. With an irritated snort, Lance sent him a rude hand gesture that made the swordsman burst out in laughter.

“You have three seconds to shut yourself up before I shut you up for you,” Lance spat.

Matt snickered, “But it _was_ funny. I’m not even entirely sure how the heck you managed it.” He suddenly found himself staring cross-eyed at the tip of Lance’s gunblade lightly pressed against his nose. His hands rose in surrender and he let out a sigh of relief when the gunner pulled away.

Lance nodded shortly and turned to lead the way. He was irritated, cold, and wishing he had told Matt that, no, he did not want to go hunting monsters. It had seemed like a fun idea at the time, and he had been bored sitting around Greenwood, but the resulting fiasco had not been worth the excitement. And to top it off, Matt was definitely keeping a secret—something that amused him a lot. Nothing Lance had tried had been able to pull out whatever information the swordsman was hiding, either. It was incredibly frustrating.

Inwardly, Lance wondered if Matt somehow knew that today was his birthday. He doubted it. Matt likely would have mentioned it at some point, if he knew, and Lance had never told him or Natalie the date before. With a sigh, Lance shook his head and pushed the small twinge of hurt aside. Over all the years he had adventured with Matt and Natalie, they had never been too interested in Lance’s personal life, though they always got each other gifts for their birthdays.

Honestly, it was a little strange that they had never thought of their third teammate’s birthday. He supposed it was possible they thought he didn’t care for birthdays; certainly the first year or two they had been together he hadn’t. Still, he thought they might have at least have asked at some point. Lance pushed the unhappy thought aside. Anna knew what today was, and he was sure she had something nice planned that didn’t involve ice creatures and walls.

Matt watched Lance’s back as his shoulders slumped and thought that maybe he knew what the problems was. It was the gunner’s birthday, though Lance had never mentioned it to his friends before. Still, he knew it would be resolved once they got back to Greenwood. Natalie should be done preparing with Anna by now. It had been a last minute plan, but one they were certain would make Lance happy.

Natalie had heard about the birthday in passing from Anna who had actually asked Lance at some point. Both Matt and Natalie felt like phenomenal jerks for never thinking to ask Lance about it before; though they knew part of the problem had been Lance himself. The gunner had always been touchy about personal questions at best and downright violent at worst. Or at least he used to be. Matt knew Lance had settled down a lot in recent years, and was a lot more open than he had once been.

A large chunk of the credit for that went to Anna. The ranger had a way of making Lance act better and nicer that baffled Natalie and Matt. Anna often knew exactly what upset Lance and how to make it better. Despite their rocky start, the two had grown very close; bonding over a similar joy of precision skills, adventurous natures, and a need to kill big monsters and robots. It had been a complete non-surprise to Matt and Natalie when Lance had finally asked Anna out. That had been two years ago and they were still very happy together.

Lance and Matt finally reached the slimecat and used it to warp to Greenwood. There, they immediately saw Natalie leaning against a tree with a big grin on her face. The mage waved a hello to them and Matt stepped forwards to give her a quick hug and a kiss. The couple then stepped back to the slime cat, much to Lance’s surprise and confusion. Natalie and Matt merely gave him matching sly grins.

“Happy birthday, Lance,” Natalie said. “We left your present at Anna’s house, go unwrap and enjoy it. See you later.”

Matt snickered at Lance’s floored expression before activating the slimecat. Soon, he and Natalie were gone from sight. The gunner remained froze, staring in complete shock at where his friends had been. Matt had given no sign that he had known what today was, and neither had Natalie when they had gone off that morning. A warm feeling spread over him as he realized that either they had figured it out or Anna had told them. Matt must have dragged him off to distract him so that the girls could set up the surprise gift.

Finally, he turned to head to where Anna’s house sat on the edge of Greenwood. He wondered what their surprise present for him was. Lance stopped outside Anna’s door and knocked on it before letting himself in. The front room, to his confusion, was completely dark. He called Anna’s name and heard a noise from her bedroom and headed for the closed door. Lance set his gear down by the front door and headed for her room. He smirked as he wondered if she would be up for a quick roll before opening whatever his present was.

Lance turned the knob on her door and pushed it open. He shut the door behind him, turned around, and froze. Anna was on her bed as he had expected, but she was wearing next to nothing. A large green silk ribbon had been tied across her breasts, covering her nipples. Another ribbon had been wrapped over her hips, which were squirming some. Her arms had been tied over her head to the bedrail. The ranger’s cheeks were a bright pink from embarrassment and arousal; another green ribbon had been used to gag her. A card addressed to Lance sat in plain sight on the side table on top of a small, wrapped box.

Anna gave a small whine that was closer to a moan as she saw Lance staring at her. When she had asked Natalie and Matt for help in getting a surprise gift for Lance’s birthday, she had never thought they would make _her_ the gift. She also hadn’t thought Natalie was so perverted. Once Matt had taken Lance out to hunt some monsters, the mage had promptly knocked Anna out; right in the middle of her asking what the plan was, too.

The ranger had woken in her current position with Natalie healing the bump on her head, and was almost immediately equal parts mortified and aroused. The mage had smirked at her and told her to _have fun_ before she left the house. Anna was tempted to go find her two ‘friends’ and truss _them_ up out in the woods outside a bear den; once Lance was done with her, of course. She had to admit Lance’s expression was almost worth the situation, and honestly it _was_ a rather brilliant present; she just wished the other two had asked before pulling it off.

Her boyfriend’s jaw hung open as he stared at her. She could see the bulge in his pants as his sudden erection strained against the fabric. Suddenly, a wicked smile spread across his face as he realized what must have happened. He tugged his shirt off and moved to pick up the card on the table. With it in hand, he settled down next to Anna to read it. He snickered at the small whine Anna gave and shot her a look that clearly said ‘ _patience’_ before looking at the writing on the card.

“ _Happy 23rd, Lance! We’re so sorry we never thought of it before… We couldn’t really think of much that you don’t already have, but we decided a giftwrapped Anna would be a good start. The rest of your gift is in the other present under this card, so be sure to open it before you get started.  
–Natalie and Matt_ ”

Lance chuckled and shook his head as he set the card down and reached for the present. He tugged the ribbon off and shredded the paper to reveal a small white box. Upon pulling the lid off the box, Lance burst out in laughter. Inside was a small vibrator, a bottle of aphrodisiac oil, and a collar with a heart on it. Anna made an inquisitive noise and Lance tilted the box towards her to show off the contents. Instantly, Anna’s eyes widened and her face flushed. Lance pulled the collar out and fastened it around Anna’s neck. With that done, he pulled out the bottle of aphrodisiac, unscrewed the cap on it, and dipped one finger inside.

Anna squirmed and let out a low moan as Lance trailed his finger across her stomach. Instantly, the oil left behind made her skin feel heated and extra sensitive. Anna threw her head back with a groan and strained against the ribbon holding her arms over her head. She heard Lance’s chuckle and felt his finger pull away. Anna looked back down to see Lance pour some of the oil into his palm. He rubbed his hands together to spread and warm the oil before shifting to run his palms over Anna’s thighs, just below the ribbon.

Anna’s eyes widened and she let out a muffled cry at the sensations spreading from her suddenly super-sensitized skin. Lance massaged the muscles there and snickered at the endless string of moans coming from Anna’s throat. He slipped his fingers under the ribbon, but pulled them back out before reaching Anna’s core, much to the ranger’s disappointment and distress. One of his hands skipped over the ribbon on her hips to rub a circle on Anna’s stomach while the other reached for a little more oil. Anna’s eyes squeezed shut and her muscles shivered as the cool liquid drizzled onto her stomach before she thrashed as Lance spread it around. He was slowly driving her insane and she wished she could speak to tell him to hurry up.

She felt a tugging on the ribbon over her breasts and looked down to see Lance plucking at the tail of the bow centered between her breasts. He leaned forwards as the ribbon came undone and fell to the bed. His tongue snaked out to flick at one of Anna’s hardened nipples while both of his hands ran over her sides. He relished in the constant sounds of pleasure Anna released and felt her tense in anticipation as his hands slowly massaged her ribs just below her breasts. She gave him a moan of encouragement as her head tossed to one side.

Lance grinned and moved to suck on the skin of her neck while his hands moved to mold her boobs. He shifted so that he hovered over his lover and began to grind his erection against her pussy. The resulting moan from Anna sent a shudder through his system and he bit down on the patch of skin he had been mouthing and licking. He pulled back and kissed the spot with a whispered apology when Anna winced. She mumbled something around her gag that sounded vaguely like ‘ _it’s fine_ ’ and lifted her hips to rub against his crotch. Lance took pity on her and pulled his hands away from her chest.

Anna let out a whine of disappointment at the loss, but cut it off when she realized he was undoing her gag. As soon as it was gone, she worked her mouth a few times to get rid of the feeling and taste, only to find Lance’s lips pressed against hers. His tongue ran across her lower lip and darted inside when she parted to let it in. One of his hands snaked behind her head to push her closer as he plundered her mouth, the other slipped back down to tug on one of her nipples. Anna was a willing, helpless victim to the onslaught of pleasure running through her body. Lance pulled away from her mouth and grinned at the dazed and wanton look on Anna’s face as her eyes flickered open. He ducked down to her ear nibbled on the lobe before pulling back slightly

“Love you, Anna,” he breathed.

Anna shuddered and let out a soft moan, “Love you, too. Now please touch me already, I’m going to die here.” She whined when Lance let out a quiet laugh and pulled away entirely. “That would not be what touching me feels like,” Anna complained through another moan.

“No, but we still have one more toy to try,” Lance reminded her with a grin as he held up the vibrator.

Anna looked at it uncertainly. She had never used one before, but then again, she had also never been tied to the bed and given an erotic massage before, either, and she had enjoyed both of those. Finally she shrugged, “Okay, but not too much more teasing?”

Lance’s grin took on a sly cast, “No promises.”

Anna groaned and listened as he flicked a small switch and a soft buzzing filled the air. She watched in mild apprehension as he moved down her body to slowly unwind the ribbon around her hips. He spread her legs with one hand and a knee, and brought the vibrator down to her clit. He held it a little ways away and watched her squirm in anticipation before he pressed it against the small bundle of nerves. Anna’s reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes shot wide with a loud cry of ecstasy, and her hips jolted off the bed. Lance’s free hand moved to pin her hips down as he ran a small circle around her clit. Anna’s moans of pleasure rose to near-wails only to cut off with a pleasured choke as she came.

Lance smirked as he leaned in to lap at the liquid, and listened to Anna’s pants and moans. He pulled away again and slipped the small vibrator inside Anna’s body, leaving a small string to pull it out again. Then he sat back and watched the erotic sight of Anna unraveling at the seams. Her body writhed on the bed as her arms tugged at their bindings and her hands clenched into fists. Her head thrashed back and forth with her eyes tightly shut as she let out constant cries of pleasure coupled with pleads for both more and to make it end.

Anna’s eyes suddenly shot wide as her body shuddered and she came again. The buzzing of the vibrator kept her orgasm going for a while, but she finally dropped limp, heavily panting. Her hips twitched and thrust against nothing due to the sensations of the small, vibrating machine still tucked inside her. She saw Lance had finally taken his pants off and was stroking his erection as he watched her. With his free hand, he grabbed the bottle of aphrodisiac on the side table. He poured a small amount onto his erection and moaned at the sudden heated rush of pleasure. Then, he grinned as he held the bottle over Anna’s pussy.

Anna’s eyes widened and her breath caught as Lance tipped the bottle to let some of the oil drizzle onto her navel. She braced herself as he trailed the liquid a little lower, trying to prepare for the surge when it ran across her clit. Nothing could have prepared her for the wave of pleasure that shot through her. Anna’s mouth dropped open to let out a silent scream as she lurched forwards against her bindings. She came for a third time and the drug running over and through her body kept her wanting more. She heard Lance groan and felt his cum splatter across her stomach. She flushed as she realized he had been brought to completion by her reactions. To Anna’s relief, the aphrodisiac kept him hard and he soon reached to tug the vibrator out of her.

Lance brought the small device to his lips and locked eyes with Anna as he licked it clean. Anna’s half-lidded, lust-filled eyes watched the motions and she let out a long groan. Lance flicked the vibrator off and tossed it into the box on the side table. He grabbed Anna’s thighs and lifted her up. He teasingly rubbed the head of his erection against her opening for a moment before hilting himself within her. He and Anna both groaned from the sensations. Lance only held still for a brief moment before he began pounding into Anna.

Anna clenched around the hard cock thrusting into her and threw her head back with a desperate moan of Lance’s name. She pulled against her bindings once again, wanting to wrap her arms around Lance’s neck. Whatever knot Natalie had tied to hold her down was effective, though. Lance’s teeth flashed in a smile as he watched her thrash beneath him. Her head whipped back and forth, her face was flushed from arousal, her chest heaved as she sucked air in for her moans, and her breasts bounced with each thrust. The collar around her neck faintly jingled as it bounced around, and Lance felt a possessive surge of arousal shoot through him. She was his, and only he would ever see her like this. He slammed deep and held there. Anna’s eyes opened and she looked up at him pleadingly.

“K-keep, ah, keep going…” she moaned as she rocked her hip up against his.

Lance bent down and sucked a dark spot onto the junction of her neck and shoulder. He pulled back and hissed in her ear, “Beg for it.”

“Pl-please, keep, mm, keep going,” Anna begged. She was rewarded with a series of rapid pounds that had her loudly moaning.

Lance’s lips pulled back in a satisfied grin as he asked, “Who do you moan for?”

Anna moaned and threw her head to the side, unable to articulate a reply. She let out a whine when Lance stopped again.

“Who do you moan for, Anna?” Lance demanded.

Anna’s eyes opened and she sought his eyes out. She rolled her hips once as she moaned, “You.”

“I want a name.”

“Lance, I moan for Lance,” Anna whimpered.

Lance smirked and he resumed a slow thrusting, “Who do you beg for?”

“Lance!”

“And who owns you?”

Anna’s mouth fell open to let out a long moan as Lance reached down to rub her clit. She was turned on beyond belief by the actions and possessive words. She loved the occasions when Lance asserted himself over her. It was erotic, and she had complete trust that he would never take it too far. “You, Lance. I moan for you, I beg for you, I belong to you, just you. Now finish taking me already! Please!”

Lance’s face split in a lustful smile, “That’s right. Good girl.”

He pulled out slowly, and then slammed back in. Anna let out a scream of pleasure. She was so close to another orgasm, she could practically taste it. Lance slammed into her over and over, moving faster and faster. He knew Anna was close and no way, no how was he coming first. He snatched the vibrator back up and turned it on. He pressed it against Anna’s clit and felt her climax from the added stimulation. Her body tightened around him and held him still as he came. Lance let out a long groan as he emptied himself in his lover’s body. Anna fell limp, moaning and twitching as Lance filled her. She felt him remove the vibrator from her clit as he pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to her.

“Best… present… ever…” Lance panted.

Anna let out a moan as she felt their combined fluids drip out of her. She caught her breath before replying, “Yeah. Not exactly what I had in mind, but way better. I think I’ll forgive the other two for the trickery." She tugged at her wrists and asked, “Mind letting me go now? My arms hurt.”

Lance chuckled as he sat up and undid the knot holding Anna’s arms up. He loosely held her wrists in each hand and focused some healing magic into them. Anna let out a sigh of relief, and then threw her arms around Lance’s neck as she pulled him into a long, languid kiss. They fell back to the bed and snuggled close. Lance tugged the dirty blanket out from underneath them and tossed it off the bed. He worked the next sheet down out and pulled it over their cooling bodies.

“Happy birthday, Lance. Love you,” Anna mumbled as she drifted off against her lover.

Lance gave a sleepy grin as he pulled Anna closer, “Love you too, Anna.” He fell asleep there, warm, satisfied, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do the stereotypical bows-as-the-only-clothing sex theme. XD I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
